Vhagar
History Physical Appearance Egg Hatchling Adult Vhagars iris's are dark purple split by black, vertical pupils. The scales from the sides of her nose up to her cheeks and where her eyebrows would be are light purple though the rest of her face is dark purple. She has two straight, slightly curved horns that are black in color with a line of light purple marking each sides and are located at the back of her head where they extend backwards. As with other dragons, Vhagar has no ears, instead having a reptilian tympanum. She has a mouth full of thick and sharp teeth, along with a thick, muscular tongue that is slightly pointed at the tip. Vhagar, like other dragons who are six months and older, can breath fire which a dark purple color. She has a soft and gentle voice. Torso Vhagar is a one year old female dragon and is a few inches shorter then Raugmar. Her neck is slightly shorter then what is average length for a dragon. Her body stature is very aerodynamic and built for flying. Her body is covered in scales the color of amethyst described being as an intense purple that refracted the light with occasional splotches of lighter purple. The radiating purple tone of her scales makes them sparkle like jewels when the light hits them. Vhagar has a line of spines trailing down the back of her head, neck, and upper back that stop at about near the end of the tail. They are pointed and stand up. The tips are sharp and the spines are black. Limbs Vhagar's legs are strong and agile. Her limbs are covered in the same purple scales as the rest of her body that have occasional splotches of lighter purple. She has large paws that tipped with dark gray claws. She has a wide, muscular tail that is adorned with spikes trailing down to the tip. The tip is narrow and limber enough to wrap around small objects. Her limbs are covered in the same colored scales as the rest of her body though have lines of lighter purple running through them Wings The insides of Vhagar's pagatium (wing membranes) are dark purple though appear to be a lighter color when light shines through them and the claws are black with three spikes of the same color marking the ends of the wings. Her wings are large. Personality Vhagar is loyal and loving towards her rider. However, while loyal to Seraphinus, this doesn't mean she can't be convinced to help someone else. She has a generous dose of vanity and is normally docile but she can turn aggressive when she needs to. Vhagar has a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Seraphinus although sometimes she's willing to connect with others and let them ride her. She is distrustful of others especially if she doesn't know them yet though can quickly warm up to them one her trust has been earned. Though Vhagar is young, she can be rather wise and will often comfort and guide Seraphinus as well as sometimes others when they are upset or need advice. Similar to her rider she can be a bit prideful though will admit when she is wrong about sometimes and a bit vain about her appearance as she can sometimes be seen cleaning her scales whenever the opportunity arises. Vhagar will not hesitate to give people her blunt opinion and even threaten others if needed to as well as being ferocious. Despite this she is still young and as such can be quite curious about things she doesn't know about as well as sometimes playful Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Relationships Dragons Raugmar Humans Seraphinus Rashid Khal Elves Azhrina Ellewen Dwarves Quotes Trivia Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Characters